Don't Hurt Them! Raphael's Time
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: Raph's always said he can't stand his brothers. But, when a new threat comes, taking his brothers away, what is Raph willing to do to make sure nothing will take his brothers away from him? Will he be able to save them? Will they fall? Will he finally realize how much his brothers truly mean to him? Or, will he let them fall? Note in future chapters this gets really dark! Seriously
1. Chapter 1

TMNT

 **He claims he can't stand them, but what is Raph willing to do to keep his brothers safe after yet another argument with them? Will he continue to fight for each brother, or will he allow them to fall? What does he really think of his brothers? Maybe them being in danger would make him realize just how much they mean to him? There will be an OC villian... and she will be in many of my stories.**

Raph's POV

I was hot, sweaty, and annoyed. We were informed of a new threat. April had done some research and found a woman buying and help supporting the Kraang. Leo insisted we check it out. I say the woman is more than likely no threat, and that we shouldn't waste time on it. Donnie is doing more research on it. Mikey is driving me crazy with his constant complaining on how it's taking so long. I'm trying not to snap, because I don't want to hurt one of them right now. I don't want to hurt my brothers but the anger inside of me is like a monster, trying to claim my soul. I can't let it win.

'' Why is Donnie taking so long?!'', Mikey whines, for the 100th time. I look at Leo, and we both look annoyed. I was holding my tongue, but after a few more minutes of this, I snapped.

'' MIKEY, SHUT THE SHELL UP!'', I snap, jumping up and tackling him to the ground.

'' Let him go, Raph.'', Leo orders. Of course, Leo goes giving orders again. I hate when he goes into leader mode when we're just in the liar.

'' I can't stand you guys most of the time! Leo, you are constantly barking orders! You just like to hear yourself talk! Mikey, you are driving me crazy because you're being so annoying all the time! And, Donnie, would it kill you to at least tell us what you've found out so far and just stay out of that lab for two seconds!?'', I burst out. After all these angry words flow out of me, I stop. This is exactly what I didn't want to do. I have to get out of here. Now.

Before my brothers say anything, I storm out of the liar, running Topside and heading to a roof. Why do I always do this? Why do I let this anger control me and take over. Why can't I stop myself before I do something to hurt my brothers? Why is this energy in me that causes me to do this? I secretly fear that if I don't figure out a way to stop, I will lose my brothers. And, before I lose my brothers, I'll lose myself.

Leo's POV

Donnie comes out of his lab, his laptop in his hands, still opened.

'' What was that about?'', he asks, referring to how Raph just acted. I shrug. Knowing Raph he just needs some time to cool off before I go and find him. In fact, maybe he should just set this mission out. All we're doing is checking out who this new threat is.

'' Don't worry about it. What did you find out?'', I ask, changing the subject. Mikey looks at the door, sadly, as does Donnie. Those two do worry when Raph storms off like this, even if they don't admit it.

'' Her name isn't known, so when we get there and get a proper introduction, we know Mikey will be giving her a name. She isn't to be taken as a joke, though. She has a lot of Kraang technology and some of her own. One mess up, and one of us could be killed.'', maybe we should bring Raph? No, it's too risky with how fired up he is right now. He may not mean to, but he could easily blow our cover with his temper right now. It would be safer for everyone if he just sits this one out.

Donnie's POV

We go to this threat's liar, and I have Mikey behind me. Nothing is going to touch him as long as I'm around. I can't let anything happen to him. I'll protect Leo if I can, but Leo is not easy to protect. Both him and Raph will put themselves at risk to keep either Mikey or me safe. Leo's willing to do anything to protect us all. I don't want something to happen to him here. This lady is seriously crazy, and as I explained to Leo she is known for taking her enemies out.

'' Stay behind me, little brother, and be very careful.'', I whisper to Mikey.

'' Don't worry about me, D, you need to focus on protecting yourself.'', my life never mattered. Not compared to my brothers'. They're more important than me, and I have to give it my all to protect them. I can easily be replaced. I shared all my medical knowledge with Leo, and April is almost as good as me when it comes to inventing. If something happened to Mikey, our light would be gone. If something happened to Leo, we'd fall without our leader. If something happened to Raph, our protector, my big brother, would be gone. I may not mean anything to Raph, but I do care about him.

'' Just do what I just said.'', I reply. Mikey just nods, knowing not to argue with me about it. Leo stops, and I wasn't paying attention, so I bumped into him and fell back. Before I could fall though, he caught me by the arm, looking at me.

'' You two, this is a highly dangerous mission. I want you guys to look over each other and stay by me. We don't know what this woman is capable of.'', Leo snaps. Suddenly, smoke comes out of no where. A woman figure appears as we begin coughing.

'' I was expecting 4, where is the other one? No matter, if I can't take them all know, I'll force the other to come to save his brothers.'', I hear her say. I cling to Mikey, and Leo is guarding us. The smoke was poison. We began coughing like crazy, and Mikey fell to the ground, and I kneel beside him. My vision starts to fade. Leo fell to the ground, and I reached for him, pulling him by Mikey and I.

'' L-Le-'', I stop. Everything turns black, and the last thing I feel is my face falling to my older brother's chest, and my younger brother's head falling to my back.

Raph's POV

I head back to the liar, prepared to apologize to my brothers for how I acted. I was about half way there when my T-Phone starts blowing up like crazy. I look at it and see Donnie was calling. I shrug, and answer.

'' Yeah, Donnie?''

'' This isn't Donatello, Raphael.'', I hear a female voice say, when I was expecting to hear the voice of my nerdy younger brother. I stop in my tracks. The threat. What does she want? Why in the shell does she have Donnie's phone? Where are my brothers? What has she done with them?

'' Who are you and where are my brothers? I swear, if you hurt them, I'll-''

'' You care for them even after the little fight you had back there. Isn't that a shame? You know, I have your brothers with me right now. Donatello is starting to wake up. Leonardo is already woken up, and trying to fight his way out of the chains. Michelangelo won't wake up though. For some reason, I have a strange urge to kill Donatello.'', the woman says.

'' You touch my little brother and I'll finish you off myself!''

'' You want them back, Raphael? Tell me, what are you willing to do for them?''

'' I-''

'' Give me an answer, Raphael, or I'll slash Donatello's throat right now.'', she snaps, causing my heart to stop. Donnie, no!

'' Don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt my brothers.''

'' That's what I thought. You want them, come and get them. I'm bored so you'll be in a little game for my entertainment.'', she says, simply. A game?

'' Fine, I'll do it, but give me your word you won't hurt my brothers.''

'' You have my word.''

 **Okay, don't ask me where this came from I just really wanted to write it. Anyway, here's the thing, you can decide her name! The one I like the best is the one that will stay. Mikey will wake up in a couple chapters to say it so you have a minute. Anyway, for an idea, she's a super genius and she knows everything about the turtles. She has long brown hair, blue eyes, and she's always wearing a black gown. She is crazy, and a killer. So, have fun with that! More chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT

Raph's POV

I run to this lady's hideout. Usually, I don't agree with hurting a woman, but if my brothers are hurt, I will do whatever it takes to get them out of there, and my anger will take over. I ran as fast as I possibly could, thinking the worse was about to happen.

I could already picture it. My two little brothers, their backs against a wall and my older brother trying to stop at nothing to save them. I can already imagine Mikey and Donnie wondering where I am and if I was coming to help them. I imagine Leo was trying to convince them that I would be there soon, and that then we would all kick some serious shell.

It feels like this lady wants to get to me. Why else would she call and use my brothers against me. It's either she wants to get to me or she's trying to get all of us. More than likely the second one, but you never know. She does seem very crazy. For her sake she better hope my brothers are okay.

I find the place Donnie was telling us about, and where the call was made. Donnie made it easy so even Mikey could track down a call, which I thought was stupid when he explained it to us, but now I'm grateful he did. I sneak in, and head to the bars on the ceiling, no one could see me. I hear someone yelling in pain, causing my heart to stop.

'' Let me go! Raphie is going to make you sorry!'', I hear my baby brother yell. Yeah, Mikey, yeah I will. I will make them sorry. Two more screams followed. Donnie screaming in pain, then Leo yelling.

'' GET AWAY FROM THEM! HURT ME INSTEAD NOT THEM!'', they're not physically harming Leo, but if they're hurting Donnie and Mikey, they're mentally killing him. I get out a smoke bomb and throw it to the ground, going to the sound of their voices.

'' Get away-'', I bring out my sais, as I enter the room, but find it was a recording. A wide screen covered a whole wall, and my brothers were on it. They were each chained to the wall, apart from each other. This man, who was wearing a black mask had Leo's katanas, and was cutting Donnie with them. Donnie held in a lot before he finally gave out, the moment the man stabbed him in the shoulder, with Leo's katana. Leo was watching, I could swear he was going to kill someone. This man took Leo's honor, his katanas, and was now torturing his little brother with them, that's when Mikey spoke up.

'' You're going to be sorry! Our brother is on his way and he'll make you pay!'', he snaps. Mikey's depending on me to come. They all are. The camera that was recording this zooms into Donnie. He had tears in his eyes, but he didn't cry. He was losing a lot of blood, so he was about to pass out.

'' R-Raphie is on his way... he won't let you get away with this...'', I press my hand against the screen. Donnie was trying so hard to be strong, but he was in so much pain. It hurts me seeing him like this. That's it. This woman was going to pay.

'' Hello, Raphael.'', a female voice says from behind me. I turn around and see this woman standing here, smiling, Leo's katana in her hand. That's my brother's katana. That's his honor. And she ruined it. I won't let her get away with that.

'' I don't want believe in hurting a girl, but you messed with my brothers and you're going to pay.'', I snap, holding on my sais.

'' Don't worry, Raphael, you'll see your brothers soon. I'm bored though, aren't you?'', she says, walking up to me. '' And you better be nice, if you even raise your hand to hit me my guards will finish off Donatello.''

'' Don't hurt him.'', I don't move, I can't. One wrong move and it'll be the end of Donnie. I can't let that happen. I can't let my brothers get hurt over my anger. Yes, I'm a hothead but I don't purposely put my brothers in harm's way. I couldn't do that to Donnie. I force myself not to move and I bite my tongue so hard I taste the metalic blood.

'' Why? Because he's your little brother and the last thing you've done was argue with him? I've done my research, Raphael, and Donatello is convinced you hate him. All your brothers think that. But, we both know better.''

'' You don't know me.''

'' I know you're willing to do anything for them.'', of course I was. I love my brothers, though I would never say it out loud. '' You put on this tough guy attitude to try to protect them.''

'' What I do to keep my brothers safe is none of your concern.''

'' You're right. But, ready for something fun?'', she gives me an evil smile, as she runs Leo's katana on my arm. I resist the urge to fight her. Come on, Raph, protect your brothers. '' You're going to be facing a challenge. Starting now. You'll be fighting different dangerous mutants. And, guess the fun part, while fighting, you'll be protecting one of your brothers. Let's begin.''

Suddenly, the ground shakes and I turn around and see an awful combination of a mutant. A human, spider, snake, and tiger. From the looks of it, it was a girl. She was covered in tiger spots, snakes as the spider legs, and she had fangs.

'' Just when I thought things couldn't get any uglier.'', I mumble, and see with one of her snake/legs, Leo was there, bloody, bruised, and knocked out. She looks at the woman behind me.

'' Can I finally finish this turtle off? I'm craving turtle soup.'', before the woman behind me could have the chance to respond, I attack. I stab her leg or snake or whatever that thing is, the one that had Leo, causing her to yell in pain and release my brother. I catch him before he falls, landing on the ground, but sliding a bit. I lay him gently on the ground, and suddenly don't feel all anger rising in me. Am I... scared or worried or what?

'' Leo, wake up.'', I shake Leo, but it doesn't work. He won't open his eyes. I put my head against his chest, thankful that I hear his heart beat and feel his chest rising. '' He's alive...'', I turn back around, then face Leo again. I had to take this mutant down. She hurt Leo and she's going to pay. No one hurts my brothers.

I feel this ball of rage come through me and it's suddenly like I'm not Raphael anymore. It's like I'm a monster. I can't control it even if I wanted to. I want this thing who caused my brother pain to pay.

I get up, and ace this mutant.

'' Let me show you how a real mutant fights.'', I attack her, getting my sais out and successfully landing on her back, and put one of my sais to her throat. One of her snake legs attacks me, slamming me to the ground, causing pain to set in on my back. No, Raph, you can't let her win. Pain is just a message, ignore it. I stab her snake leg in the eye causing it to hiss and bite me. I yell in pain and the venom sinks in.

She goes to finish me off but something slices off two of her snake legs. I look around and see Leo, with one of his katanas in his hand.

'' Get. Away. From. My. Brother.'', he snaps. I get up while she's distracted and slice her once more, in the chest, and her blood, which is actually for some reason cold, splatters on me and she yells in pain and falls. The woman was already gone, and my only focus was Leo. The monster in me passed and I looked up at my big brother. I didn't know I'd be so happy to see him. I hug him.

'' I'm sorry, Leo, for everything.'', I apologized. Leo drops his katana, and hugs me back.

'' It's fine. We have to find the others.'', Leo says. I nod, then stop, and shake my head.

'' No, you go searching for that woman.'', I say. Leo looks confused. '' She said this is my fight. I have to be the one who saves Donnie and Mikey. I'll call you if I need anything but find her and finish her off.''

'' Be careful and bring our brothers back.'', Leo says. I nod, and we leave. I watch Leo walk away in another direction.

I silently pray this wouldn't be the last time I ever saw Leo.

Donnie's POV

I couldn't move and I could hardly breath. I was tied up and on the cold, hard, cement ground. I was alone and I was worried about my brothers more than myself. At least the bleeding on my shoulder stopped, but I lose quite a bit of blood. I'm surprised I'm still alive.

Leo's strong. He can take care of himself. I just pray Mikey's at least with him. I don't want Mikey being alone. But, if I'm alone, more than likely all my brothers are alone.

I hear footsteps, but I don't have the energy to get to my feet. I could only stay there as the woman walked in.

'' W-where are my brothers?'', I ask, trying to set up. Once I finally manage, she kicks me back down, to my side, and I feel great pain. Raph is so going to make this woman pay.

'' Leonardo seems to be on the loose. Raphael set him free. Michelangelo is being tortured as we speak.'', I have the energy to stand npw. even with my hands tied behind my back.

'' Touch my baby brother and I'll take care of you myself.'', I snap.

'' Oh, how cute, you think you're going to survive.''

'' Raph will help me.''

'' Raph hates you.''

'' No, he doesn't.''

'' Are you so sure about that?'', she asks. To be quite honest, I wasn't. I do think Raph hates me but I wasn't going to admit that to the enemy. What's up with this chick anyway? It's like she can read my mind. '' You'll learn about all my abilities very soon.''

'' Don't hurt my brothers.'', I snap. She smiles, as she goes to walk away, entering the doorway, and right before shutting and locking it, I heard her faintly whisper.

'' No promises.'', once she said that I was again alone. I don't care what she wants to do with me. I don't care if I'm killed. I just don't want my brothers to get hurt.

I fall back to my knees, and don't have any more energy. What's going on with my brothers right now? I hope they're okay.

Mikey's POV

A giant, 8 foot ape combined with a cobra, mutant attacks me once more. I could have fought back if I didn't have my hands tied behind my back. It slams me to the brick wall once more, and this time my head busts open. I let out a cry of pain. I wish my brothers were here right now. Oh, my God I really wish they were here.

'' Stop, I said you can torture him not kill him. I need him alive.'', I couldn't think straight, but I knew it was the woman who said it. I need to come up with a name for her, but I can't think.

'' R-Raphie is going to kill you.'', I snap. He is. Once Raph gets here and sees what's happened to my brothers and I, he is going to kill someone.

'' Oh, Michelangelo, that's why I'm going to use you as a shield.'', she says, as the mutant backs away, laying on the ground and going to sleep. '' You and Donatello will be the reasons Raphael dies.''

'' No, he won't.''

'' Keep telling yourself that.'', she says, simply, and walks out once more. I feel blood and sweat roll down my face, and it hurts so badly.

Everything begins to get darker, until I can't see or hear anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph's POV

Leo and I separate and I feel my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I have to find my younger brothers. I don't want to admit it, but I'm scared that I'm already too late. If this woman managed to do this to Leo, who knows what she's done to Donnie and Mikey.

"Raphie!", I stop dead in my tracks and look around. Mikey. His voice was coming from the end of the hallway, behind a large metal door. I bring out my sais and start running towards the sound of his voice. My heart was pounding as I slam against the door with my shoulder, causing it to open, and I get into attack position. I found my baby brother on the ground, blood covering him, and a giant mutant gorilla and cobra thing was hovering over him. It was a male from the looks of it, and he was about to smash Mikey.

"Get away from him!", the monster in me came out once more, but this time everything was just black. I remember feeling pain, the sound of screaming, I can't remember if it was Mikey or the mutant… or both. I remember slashing something with my sais. By the time I came to, Mikey was against a wall, his arms over his knees, and the mutant was dead. In shock, I drop my sais and run over to Mikey, wrapping him in my arms. "I'm so sorry, Mikey. I'm so sorry."

"Y-you came…", he whispers, hugging me back. Nothing has hurt me worse than having my younger brother's blood on me, but I still didn't want to let him go. I didn't know how to feel.

"Of course I came. I'm so sorry. What… what happened?", I looked over at the mutant's dead body.

"You blacked out… and attacked it. It went to attack me and it managed to push you to the side, throwing you to the ground, and slam me against a wall… you got up and slashed his throat.", Mikey answers. Mikey watched me murder this thing… he knows I have the guts to kill… but does he think I'd hurt him? Would I hurt him? I mean, if this thing takes over while I'm getting mad at Mikey… what could I do? I'm terrified to think of that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. How badly are you hurt?", I release him and begin to examine him. His head was really bad, and someone would have to treat it soon. I have no idea how to or I'd do it right now. I lift him in my arms. "It's going to be okay, little brother. We'll find Donnie and then defeat this crazy lady and go home."

"Donnie… we… we have to find Donnie…", tears form in my younger brother's eyes and I'm not sure whether it's the pain of his injuries or thinking something awful has happened to Donnie. Maybe it's both, I'm not really sure. I hope Donnie is okay, but I know deep down he's injured, and something is probably trying to kill him at this exact moment. What is trying to hurt him I have no idea.

"We will, don't worry. Your big brother is here now. Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm around and you know that.", I whisper to him. I prepare myself for anything that could happen when I find Donnie. I know I might break once more and the monster inside of me will come out again. I can't control it when I see them injured. One day, or maybe even today, I will hurt _them_ by accident. So, I have to mentally prepare myself for anything at this moment so I hopefully don't lose control.

Mikey is about to fall asleep in my arms, sinking his head into my chest.

"You have to stay awake, Mikey, you have a head injury.", I tell him, nudging him.

"But, Raphie, I'm tired."

"Mikey, stay awake.", I order, and he listens. I wonder how Leo's doing right now…

Leo's POV

I search for the crazy woman, my katanas in my hand. Sweat rolls down my face, as I wonder what will happen in the next few minutes. It's strange to think right now, at any given moment, I or one of my brothers could be killed. I wonder if Raph has found Donnie and Mikey. What if he got caught and now I'm the only one left?

"Now, now, Leonardo, you shouldn't be thinking about that.", I turn myself around, getting in attack position, and finding the woman behind me. "You can call me Dark Mistress, by the way. I'm tired of you and your brothers referring to me as the woman. However, soon, I will be your master."

"Where are my brothers?", I snap at Dark Mistress. How is she reading my mind?

"Put two and two together Leonardo.", she snaps at me, stepping closer. I go to attack her, but she takes my wrist and uses a pressure point on my shoulder, causing my body to freeze up. I fall to the ground. She leans in. "You're such a fascinating creature, do you know that?"

"Get away from me."

"Leonardo, you and your brothers are _mine_ now. Why do you think I help the Kraang? They just want you out of the way. They'll be happy to help me by just giving me the equipment to take you and force you here.", she reaches into her purse, putting a collar on me, and then handcuffs. "I always get my way, Leo.", then an alarm goes off and she gets up, smiling. "He's found Donatello. Now, it's time for the capturing event.", she attaches a leash to the metal collar, and drags me to the sound of the alarm.

Donnie's POV

Raph storms in the room I was in, with Mikey in his arms. I was tied up and gagged. I wanted to tell him it was a trap, to get Mikey out of here and go. This is exactly what that Dark Mistress girl wants. She wants all of us. Raph looks at me with horror. I was covered in blood and I looked half way dead. He sits Mikey down and runs over to me, gently removing the tape from my mouth, and unties me.

"D-Donnie…", then I hear a small click. Knowing that the cage was about to come down, I push him out of the way, using my last bit of energy to get him out of there as the cage falls over me, trapping me inside. Thankfully, Raph wasn't trapped. "Donnie! Don't worry, little brother, I'll get you out of there!"

"Raph, just go. Leave me and go!", I snap at him, as the cage begins to lift up. It was going to take me to the very top level, but I didn't know what would be done to me there. As it begins to lift me, Raph tries to stop it, but some mutants come in and go for Mikey, who can't fight to defend himself. My little brother! "Forget about me and save Mikey!", Raph turns around, sees Mikey being attacked, looks back at me with regret and guilt, but nods. I try to fight my way out of the cage, I want to save Mikey, but I'm too weak. The last thing I saw was Raph trying to get to Mikey.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT

Raph's POV

I stab one mutant in the chest, and slash one's throat. I was standing directly in front of Mikey, with my sais in my hand. I couldn't save Donnie. Why couldn't I freaking save Donnie!? He's in danger, but so is Mikey. So am I. Ugh. Okay, Raphael, okay, just take down these idiots, get Mikey out of here, and save Donnie.

"You're going down!", I warn all of them. I tackle one, then someone else screams in pain. I look over and see Mikey with a blade in his shoulder and a mutant standing over him. I black out again.

"Raphie! Raphie, calm down!", I couldn't see anything, but I'm heated. I was angry. And I can't control myself. "Raphie!"

"Huh?", I blink several times to see I was covered in blood and every single mutant in the room was dead. Serious overkill, too. I see Mikey looking at me, terrified. "Mikey… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, just calm down.", it happened again. I lost control. Again. I need to control myself, but how? I mean, Mikey got hurt! How was I suppose to remain calm at that? If I was a second late he would have been killed.

"I'm calm now. Come on, we're going to find Leo and Donnie.", I tell him. He nods. I put my sais away and pick him up. He throws one of his arms on my neck, and sinks his head in my shoulder.

"Raphie… everything hurts…", he whispers. I nod, glancing at his shoulder. It's covered in blood, and he's clearly in pain.

"I know, Mikey, Donnie's going to fix you up, you know that."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, I think he's okay.", I answer. I continue to walk towards where I last saw Leo. The alarm was off, and I couldn't help but feel that he was in danger. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"Tell me, Raphael, what do they mean to you?", that voice. I hate that voice so much.

"Where are my brothers?!", I yell, causing Mikey to wince. I hold him tighter.

"Raph, get Mikey and Donnie out of here!", Leo's voice fills the air. Mikey gives a panicked look.

"Leo!", he cries. I put Mikey down and he leans against a wall. I bring out my sais once more.

"Careful, Raphael, you don't know whether or not you could hurt Michelangelo with those.", Dark Mistress' voice. I clench them. What do I do? "Now, now, we wouldn't want Michelangelo hurt."

"Don't listen to her, Raph, you wouldn't hurt me.", Mikey tells me, knowing what I was thinking. I look at him, and see his baby blue eyes pleading with me. "We have to focus on Donnie."

"Where's Donnie?!", I scream in the air, but my only response was a laugh. "Where the shell is he?!"

"Ah!", Donnie's screams, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. But, with each scream in was getting louder. Mikey had his ears plugged, and he was falling to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"Stop! Just stop!", and that's exactly what it did. The screams stop. I hate this.

"There, Michelangelo, I did you a favor now you do me one.", I look around, and feel something hit the back of my head. I fall to the ground, looking up and seeing Dark Mistress there, with a gun in her hand. It was pointed at me, and there was no way I could get it out of her reach without her being able to shoot me. Mikey was right here. He couldn't see me get shot. "Smart move, Raphael."

"How do you do that?!", I snap. She doesn't answer. Instead she puts her attention back to Mikey.

"Well, Michelangelo, looks like you don't have much of a chose. Well, I suppose you could allow all your brothers to die. You know, the big brothers who would die if it meant to protect you. The ones who would do anything in the world for you without a second thought."

"Don't listen to her, Mikey.", he was all that I had left. He was the only one I had with me. The only one I could protect. And I let him get away.

Something hit me in the back of the head once more and I blacked out.

Mikey's POV

I look at Dark Mistress, and see I don't have any other option.

"I-if I go with you, y-you'll let them go?"

"Of course, Michelangelo. You or your brothers.", she offers. I go to answer, but she pauses me. "I think you want to see something before you make your decision. It'll help you make the right decision.", without much of a choice, I follow her to the top floor. She leaves Raph there, and as much as I want to save him, I have to make the deal with her and then they'll be free to go. God, when Raph comes to he's so going to kill me. So will Leo and Donnie.

She takes me to a large metal door, and I open it. In the middle of the room was a broken and bloody Donnie.

"Donnie!", I scream, limping over to him. He was unconscious, but he was breathing. "D-Donnie… wake up. Donnie."

"M-Mikey…", he opens his eyes barely, looking up at me. He gives me a weak smile. "H-hey, don't c-cry. E-everything's going to be fine, okay?"

"Yeah, it will be.", I look over and see Dark Mistress there with a smirk on her face. I have no option. I have to protect them. This is the way I pay back everything they've ever done for me. I look back at Donnie. "I-I'm so sorry, Donnie. But I have to do this.", he knew what I meant.

"D-don't go with her, Mikey. D-don't.", he pleads with me, but he was losing consciousness again. "D-don't, little brother."

"I have to save you guys.", his eyes were closing again, but I could tell he was trying to fight. "I'm sorry, Donnie. You were my best friend… and the best big bro anyone could ever ask for."

"Mikey… I love you so much… don't do this.", he pleads. I close my eyes, tears threatening to come, but I shake my head.

"I have to… I love you, too.", I get up just as Donnie goes unconscious again. I look at Dark Mistress.

"Want to see if Leonardo is okay?", she was messing with me, as if needed more assurance that I would do what she wants. I have to. I have no option.

"Yes.", I might as well say goodbye to him if I have the chance.

Leo's POV

This stupid collar was still on me. I was gagged, chained to a wall. If I don't hurry, my brothers will be experimented on. She's going to take Mikey away first if I don't do anything. I need to warn him that no matter what she does, he couldn't go with her. I can't lose him.

" _If Michelangelo gives in and I take him away from you three, none of you will have the will to fight.", Dark Mistress laughed at me no more than an hour ago._

" _You won't take him away."_

" _I'm going to trick him. In fact, I'll lead him here and beat him half to death before I take him away from you three permanently.", she told me. I was too weak to fight._

" _Don't touch my little brother!"_

The door opens and Mikey was there, his hands behind his back, and Dark Mistress right behind him.

"L-Leo.", I begin to shake my head, trying to tell him to get out of here. But before he could even register what I meant, Dark Mistress pulls out a small metal pole, which already had blood on it, and raises it above her head, aiming towards Mikey.


End file.
